Patapon: Patapedia
thumb|left|400px Postacie Psychopatyczny Alosson(Mad Alosson) Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Hero mode: Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk) Bóstwo: Wszechmocny Supermoc: "Superpotęga" - wszytkie statyski będą 5x większe, a staty twoich sojuszników 3x większe Gresh Centuropon Historia Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył ich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. Wielki Patapon (Woo) Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowoanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser ) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... niewiem co.... O! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza rówierz, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon Historia Dawne cesartwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdrade i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Bronie Katany i Miecze Ulubione eq Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojusznikó i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Król Julian (King Julien) Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona Juliana") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris") Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie się atakują nawzajem, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć, bo Julian im każe Ciekawoski *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Traitor (TDT) Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa zdrajcy Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Mrok nadchodzących chmur dodaje mu chęci do walki, spada trujący deszcz, zadając obrażenia przeciwnikom i wzmacniający Mrocznego, przez co atakuje wroga potężnymi cięciami, zadając wysokie obrażenia z efektem trującym. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. Maggotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone) Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedii przez przypadek.. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni z owąd" -pomiatanie (czymkolwiek) -zmienianie czegokolwiek w robotyczne, zmechanizowane Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Ramię Tytana (rękawica, otrzymał dopiero w części drugiej) Uberhero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne zamrożonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% - Odmraża zamrożonych wrogów po uderzeniu +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bostwo: Iccer Supermoc: "Epoka lodowcowa" - to co atak "Zamrożenie" Manbotha. Bez Don Chaka, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia Tatepon-duch broń:miecz Castram + 20 tarcza: pandemonium + 17 chełm: Marumenko +19 czasem:Fendus + 25 hromode: atywacja:(xxoo) rzuca wtedy mieczem i kosi przeciwników nazwa (pro elit) historia: Tatepon nazwał się 1234 poniewarz nie umiał liczyć do 5,później jednak został niemy do czasu obydzenia w sobie ducha walki, teraz walczy po stronie dobra Wstęp Jedząc naleśniki wymyśliłem że fajna by była gra o Patapedi. Coś w stylu armii Userhero walczących z armią Ipków i hejterów. Na pewno widzieliście "niekończący się komixx" na Komixxy.pl, to jest coś w tym stylu. Pewnie powinienem zająć się robieniem własnej fikcji ale nie chce mi się :D Każdy może edytować tę stronę oraz dawać swoje pomysły! Ale proszę o nie wandalizowanie. ~Psychopatyczny Alosson, wielbiciel bananów Początek Podczas gry w lochach wieloosobowych otworzył się dziwny portal wciągający wszystko w świecie Pataponów. W niewyjaśniony sposób kod gry połączył się z kodem strony pl.patapon.wikia.com Teraz połączeni z postaciami z gry użytkownicy Patapedi muszą przetrwać w tym świecie. Historia Rozdział pierwszy: Początki życia na Patapedii Chodząc po stronach Patapedii Herosi spotkali hejta pod pewnym artykułem. -Czas dać temu ipkowi nauczkę! - powiedział Psycho. -Ale nie mamy bębnów! - rzekł Gresh. -Portal wciągnął wszystko, więc bębny gdzieś tu muszą być. - odpowiedział psycho-jeż - Jeżeli na którejś ze stron przynajmniej raz jest napisane "Pata" znaczy, że bęben znaleziony. Psycho poszedł szukać Chaka, Wielki szukał bębna Don, a Gresh dźwięku Pon. Metallicafun poszedł szukać Pata. Po odnalezieniu bębnów Wielki Patapon, przy użyciu swej magicznej mocy (Ctrl+c i Ctrl+v) skopiował bębny cztery razy. Tak, więc herosi zdobyli siłę do walki z Ipkami. Ale ponieważ to były przedszkolaki z klasami Kibbada na trzecim lvl lub słabsi, było im nudno. -Pffffi! - fuknął Wielki - Co to za przyjemność prać takie dzieci? -To może pójdżmy po "Krula" Ipków? - zaproponował Gresh -Yymmm....okej?! Wyruszyli na poszukiwania Wielkiego "Krula" Ipków. Wielki Ipek grał sobie w Cookie Clikera. Gdy Herosi znaleźli ten link, weszli na stronę i go dopadli. -Stać, nie ruszać się! - wrzasnął Psycho -Czas byś zginął! - dorzucił Metallicafun -Giń! - wepchał swoje trzy grosze Gresh Czterej wielcy bohaterowie zaczęli okładać tłustego Ipka kijkami. -Yyplyeepffffflyy! ŁEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - wrzeszczał "Krul", zamykając przeglądarke - ŁEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Walcie sieeeeeeee!! -Zwycięstwo! Huraaa!....Ta.... Wrócili po wygranej na Patapedię gdzie zobaczyli jak Maciek, władca Patapedii walczył z Ipkami. -Ej! Wielki! Skombinuj jeszcze jeden zestaw bębnów! - powiedział Metallicafun -Iiiiiiiiii! Brać gooooooooooooooooooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo! - zaspamował jeden z ipków łapiąc Maćka Ten jedynie musnął go Banhammerem. -Eeeee...a co to za kretyn? - zawołał Psycho patrząc na najnowsze zmiany na Patapedii, chcąc znaleźć szkody wywołane przez ipki Cała historia zmian była zawalona spamem. Artykuły poniszczone, niczym plaga. -Jakiś...Raczekmm? Ponieważ Raczek był zbyt głupi (kilkuletnie dziecko), by z nim walczyć, trzeba było znaleźć kogoś równie debilnego. -Jak myśle o półgłowkach, to mi się Król Julian przypomina. - rzucił Gresh -... -... -No dobra, chodźmy po niego. Some minutes later... Herosi trudzili się miesiącami, wędrując przez góry, lasy, pływając po morzach. Herosi szybko wklepali w Googla "król julian pingwiny z madagaskaru wiki" i kliknęli w pierwszy wynik na liście. -Oooo! Odwiedziny! - krzyknął Król Julian siedząc na tronie. Herosi wytłumaczyli Julianowi po co przebyli tą ciężką, męczącą wędrówkę szukają go w Internecie. -A zatem...przysięgam, że was nie zawiodę. Nie tylko nie zawiodę, ale POWIODĘ! Albowiem "we are the champions"!! - odparł pełen dumy Julian Zmasowany atak na Raczekmma (innymi słowy - okładanie kijkami i gadanie z sensem) był dla niego zbyt mocny. -Haha! Jesteś nic nie wart! A nawet mniej, niż nic nie wart! Nawet mój zadek jest lepsiejszy i bardziej fajny niż ty! - wrzasnął Król mierząc się 1vs1 z Raczkiem, pierdząc mu w twarz Coś ryknęło. -"King Julien has started the horde!" -Wow. Komunikaty z Left for Deada. - gwizdnął Wielki Spamujące przedszkolaki rzuciły się na nich. Herosi zawołali Maćka i Owocka z Banhammerem i było po sprawie. Psycho znów sprawdził Ostatnie zmiany na wiki szukając uszczerbku. -Ehe, znów spam. Okazało się że Patapedie zaatakowała zaraza "Cum enim esset inventa non infici" (Zakaźny brak ortografii) rozpętana przez Ipki. -hihehuahehahjeIOhehjeeehehe niszczymy wam wy głópie żale artykuły gupie żale Ipek oberwał z kosy. Jej właścicielem był Traitor TDT. -Pumś!! - rozpłynął się w mroku Reszta próbowała go szukać, lecz bezskutecznie. Wtedy pojawił się wezwany przez wroga Raczek. Bohaterowie, po wielu gigabajtach walki godzinach pisania tekstów z Szekspira (bo mądre, a mądre ma + do obrażeń na głupich) padli na ziemię zrezygnowani, gdy znów pojawił się TDT, i z jego pomocą pokonali spamera. Zapytali się go, czy chciałby do nich dołączyć. -Podziękuje. Jestem niezależny...PUMŚ!! - znów się rozpłynął w powietrzu, lecz jeszcze przez chwilę było słychać jego głos - Zjawię się w potrzebie... TDT znalazł się na artykule o Zaknelu (farmił skrzynki). Herosi go wytropili (Ostatnia aktywność na wiki). Gresh wyskoczył zza krzaków. -Hangard!! TDT zrobił unik, pociachał Wielkiego kosą i spylił z dymem...znaczy...rozpłynął się w mroku, zostawiając mroczny podmuch. Psycho strzelał bananami a Metallicafun groził srebrnym sztyletem. -Mięsssssssssssssssssss....kooo...... - rozległ się głos TDT Napastnik Herosów znów się zjawił z kosą chcąc uderzyć Gresha. -Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale WIedźmini mają zaostrzone zmysły. - triumfującym tonem zakpił Metallica. Zaciął go po twarzy swoim sztyletem. Niestety okazało się, że jedno z cięć TDT, które trafiły Gresha zadały zatruły go. Z rany pryskała krew, jad i pulsująca, ciemna energia -Ehe....mroczny jad. Tylko ten, który nim włada umie uzdrowić ofiarę. Oni Oni nie istnieją. Herosi wiedzieli jednak, że nie zrobi tego za darmo. -Może by mu dać Ka-Ching? -Skoroś taki dziany, to sam mu daj. Lepiej poszukać jakiegoś ładnego cacuszka....wiecie...broni, czy czegoś, wypolerować, narzucić jakieś zaklęcie, żeby wyglądało na mhroczne i będzie dobrze. Ostatnia aktywność na wiki znów poszła w ruch. Traitor leżał na wpół martwy, a stała nad nim jego własna kopia. Zobaczywszy Herosów zwiała. -Hej, przyszliśmy ci coś dać, żebyś wyleczył Gresha, i to jest kosa....aaale to jest zwykła kosa, taka dla chłopa, a nie do walki... No ale innej nie było, więc ją wyczyściliśmy i przetarliśmy nabłyszczaczem, i jeszcze poszliśmy tam, do tej wiedżmy, no i mówimy że "Weż coś zrób z tą kosą żeby dudniło od niej czarną magią", c'nie. No i ona mówi że "Dobra, ale zapłaćcie", c'nie, no i jej zapłaciliśmy, i teraz wygląda jakby była przeklęta, no ale to zwykła kosa, i mamy nadzieję że się nie gniewasz, że chcemy ci wcisnąć kit i wogóle, i..... - nawijał Psycho - ...aaaa tobie to co się stało? TDT wskazał nad siebie. Mroczna Kopia zerkała na nich. -Hehehe! Drugi ty! - zawołał Julian, po chwili wydzierając się - Jaki fajny! I słodki! I fajny! Rzekłem fajny dwa razy? Nic nie szkodzi, drugi ja byłby nawet trzy razy fajny, i.....ALE NIE W STOPĘ! Drugi Traitor ciągnął za stopę Juliana. Metallica rzucił się na niego, jednak kopia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. -Ratun...KUUUU-!! - krzyknął król lemurów. -Oh my God, they killed Julien! -You bast... -JULIAN!....No ładnie... Przed Wiedźminponem leżał martwy Lemur w koronie. Herosi pognali na artykuł o Drzewie Mater. Zakopali koronę. Julian się wskrzesił, jednak nie miał swoich rzeczy. -AAH! MOJA GŁOWA JEST NA-GA! - wrzasnął Julian -Zaraz...p-poczekaj tu. Zaraz przyjdziemy z koroną. Psycho pogalopował palcami po klawce na PzW Wiki, szukając artykułu o lemurach. -Hmmm...Mort? Moris? Właśnie...nie ma ich. - odparł jeden z lemurów Psycho po chwili zjawił się spowrotem przy Herosach. -Nie ma! Nie ma jego rzeczy! - zawołał jeż -Ah, no taaaak! Włożyłem do drugiej kieszeni! - zaśmiał się Julian -... Aby udobruchać rozgniewanych Herosów, jeden z lemurów przybiegł na Patapedię i dał im przyzwanie "Lemurogeddon". Przyzywa 21 lemurów, każdy jest innej klasy i każdy używa Hero Mode swojej klasy. Rozdział drugi: Podłe kopie Gdy wrócili na ziemie Patapedii, znaleźli tajemnicze lustro. Wszystko w nim wydawało się być brzydkie i złe. Każdy się w nim przejrzał, a potem je zniszczono, okazało się, że zakrywało ono tajny tunel. Herosi weszli tam, a na dole było w sumie to samo co byo widać w lustrze. Złe klony Herosów napadli prawdziwych, po czym uciekły na powierzchnię. Herosi wiedzieli, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie - szczególnie że klony miały te same moce. Wybiegli na powierzchnię. Jednak klony rozbiegły się już, siejąc spustoszenie i chaos. Metallicafun zauważył, że tunel się jeszcze nie skończył, dlatego postanowili się rozdzielić. Do tunelu weszli: Metallicafun, Psycho oraz TDT. Pozostali zaczęli szukać klonów. Pierwsza grupa wkrótce dotarła do miejsca, gdzie było zupełnie ciemno. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, TDT to odpowiadało, gdyż w ciemności widział doskonale. Przeprowadził resztę aż do rozwidlenia, gdzie każdy poszedł odzielną odnogą tunelu. TDT, idąc wciąż przed siebie, bez problemu oglądał wszystkie malunki na ścianach. Przedstawiały Almighty'ego, zsyłającego zagładę na Patapony. Dalej Ubehero, walczącego z Mrocznymi. Wtedy zrozumiał, że wszystko poszło inaczej, niż się spodziewał. Zawrócił, wyszedł z tunelu, ciął kosą w strop i zawalił wejście, zamykając Metallicafuna i Psycho w środku, a następnie skierował się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. W tym czasie pozostali herosi spotkali pierwszego klona, klona Wielkiego. "Jesteśmy tacy sami, więc wiesz o czym myślę, tak?" spytał oryginał. "Tak" odrzekł klon, po czym odrzucili swoje bronie i wszczęli walkę na pięści. Ponieważ często zmieniali pozycję, nie było wiadomo, który jest który. Wtedy właśnie pojawił się TDT. Zdziwieni Herosi pytali się, czemu nie ma go w tunelu.Ten zaśmiał się szyderczo i wywołał trujący deszcz. Herosi zasnęli, TDT zabił klona Wielkiego, i zostawił tabliczkę z napisem "Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zechcecie mnie zrozumieć, przygotujcie się na ból i łzy". Znów rozpłyną się w mroku, a chmury przepędził wiatr. Tymczasem w tunelu Metallicafun i Psycho kłócili się jak mało kto. Lecz w pewnej chwili usłyszli ryk - Załatwie go - Mówił Psycho - Nie! Czekaj! - Powtrzymał go Metallicafun. Podeszli bliżej zobaczyli małe centurki którymi nieświadomie dowodził Gresh zamkięty w dziwnym kokonie. Centurki zaczeły atakować Metallicafun skoczył do kokonu rozdarł go a Gresh jakby zamienił się w Gonga potem w Karme potem w Ormena a na sam koniec we wszystkich mrocznych bohaterów - Co do!? - Pytał Psycho gdy nagle pojawił się Rainbow. Potem coś wybuchło a z dziury wyszedł Julian Wielki i inni Herosi lecz znów muszą się rozstać. Metallicafun wyrusza na południe do stolicy Cesarstwa aby odzyskać tron - Ide z tobą - Powiedział Psycho - Ja też! - mówił Wielki - Musimy znaleść Tydeusa - Mówił Metallicafun - To mój dawny doradca. I pierwszy wasal. Pewnie jest w Puszczy Martwego Feniksa, na pewno nam pomoże! Więc Wielki, Psycho i Metallicafun, poszli odzyskać tron Metallifuna, a reszta poszła szukać TDT. Gdy pozostali go znaleźli, on im powiedział: "Ar...Arcybie... Ipk...Ipkó... Arcybies Ipków", wtedy herosi wiedzieli, że złe zachowanie Gresha i Tydeusa spowodował wyżej wspomniany Arcybies Ipków. Pobiegli szukać reszty, a jaki ich znaleźli, pomogli odzyskać tron Wiedźminoponowi. Dzięki władzy Metallicafuna i Juliana, cały Maadagaskar i całe Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego, wraz z Herosami wyruszyło na poszukiwania Arcybiesa Ipków. Jego kryjówką była Świątynia Ipków, a jego medium... był on sam, posiadał wszystkie formy wszystkich bossów. Po pokonaniu jednego z najpotężniejszych przeciwników, herosi poszli szukać dalszych przygód. Gresh atakujący małymi Centurami i TDT zdradzający swoich przyjaciół, stali się przeszłością. Rozdział trzeci: Dawna przysięga Bohaterowie wiedzieli, że ich klony są już gdzieś bardzo daleko, więc postanowili szukać odpowiedzi w tunelu za Złym Lustrem. Gdy się już trochę zagłębili zobaczyli wyryty na ścianie napis "Przysięga". "To pierwsza przysięga zawarta między Pataponami a Wszechmocnym" rzekł Wielki. "Tu jest napisane, że jest więcje niż jeden Wszechmocny!" dodał Psyho. "Areach, bóg wiatru i tornada,..." przczytał Wielki. "...jego brat, Kuleku, bóg ognia i lawy..." czytał Gresh. "...ich siostra, Filia, bogini wody i sztormu..." ciąg dalszy czytał Metalicafun. "...kolejny potężny pośród rodzeństwa, Haniagih, bóg ziemi i metalu..." czytał dalej TDT. "...jego siostrzyczka, Kaśka, a nie... Ghurra, królowa błyskawic i burz..." czytał Julian. "...bóg lodu i chłodu, Iccer..." czytał Rainbow. '...i ojciec potężnego rodzeństwa, Wszechmocny." przeczytał Psyho. Wraz z tymi słowami każde z bóstw wstąpiło w Herosa, ktory przczytał jego imię. Uzyskali tym samym super moc i potęgę Uberhero. Wyszli na zewnątrz, założyli mały obóz i każdy przetestował swą nową moc. TDT za pomocą potęgi Haniagiha stworzył Obelisk i zbrojownię. Wielki przy pomocy sił Areacha stworzył powietrzne pole siłowe. Dzięki sile Kulekuego, Gresh utwożył kuźnię. Julian dzięki Ghurrrze sworzył sobie tron. Moc Iccera i Rainbowa wytworzyły... coś tam z lodu. "Mam wrażenie, że oczymś zapomnieliśmy" rzekł TDT. "Tak, chyba zacznało się na "K"" powiedział Rainbow. "I nazwa tego czegoś to także nazwa drzewa" dodał Psyho. "KLON!!!" krzyknęli wszyscy Herosi. "A gdyby połączyć wszystkie nasze moce, może stanie się coś co nam pomoże...?" zapropnował Wielki. Herosi stanęli w kole i każdy włączył swoją supemoc oraz wycelował nią w punkt pośrodku okręgu. Wtedy potężne światło oślepiło Herosów. Gdy światło przestało tak mocno świecić, Herosi ujżeli... kamienną tablicę. TDT podszedł do niej. Wyryte na niej było: "Dzień, dobry, jestem Sir Stone." "Że co?" powiedział TDT "Sir Stone?" "Tak, Sir Stone" - pojawił się napis, zastępując poprzedni. Potem zmienił się na "Ja żyję. Kiedyś byłem Jednym z najpotężniejszych Pataponów, zapomniano jednak o mnie. Legendarnych herosów było... pięciu. Słyszę to, co mówicie i dużo wiem, więc mogę przekazać wam wiele informacji - także tych o waszych wrogach." "Powiesz nam coś więcej o sobie?" spytał Wielki "Na przykład, jak zmieniłeś się w kamień?". "Cóż, pamiętacie Arcybiesy? Klątwa dotknęła mnie mocniej, więc gdy Uberhero poświęcił swą duszę by uratować resztę Pataponów, ja zostałem skamieniały" rzekł Sir Stone. "Ale byłeś Pataponem, a teraz jesteś tablicą. Jak?" spytał TDT. "Pewien Zigoton pomyślał, że jestem zwykłym posągiem. Zniszczył ten "posąg" i stworzył z niego tablicę, gdy po raz pierwszy napis na tablicy się zmienił, Zigoton uciekł przerażony. Wszechmocny się nade mną ulitował i zabrał do Siebie, a gdy zobaczył, że mnie potrzebujecie, oddał wam mnie." "Wracając do sprawy klonów..." zaczął Rainbow "...gdzie one są?" dokończył Wielki. Pojawił się napis "Hmmm... klon Rainbowa jest na Polu Białych Koni, klon Psycho jest na Płaskowyżu Ciemnych Świateł, klon Gresha jest w Jaskini Wielkich Much, klon TDT jest w Lesie Brzozowych Krzewów, a klon Juliana jest na Madagaskarze Numer Dwa. Klon Metelicafuna jest na Pustyni Pustynnych Pustyniaków.". "Niech każdy idzie szukać swojego klona" powiedział Psyho. "Nie, niech każdy pójdzie szukać innego klona, bo klon i oryginał myślą tak samo, walka będzie przypominać bicie lustra, nie skończy się." powiedział Wielki. "Racja" rzekł TDT. TDT oszedł na Płaskozwyż Ciemnych Świateł, by walczyć z klonem Psycho. Z trudem unikał ataków Klona Psycho, lecz w końcu Zamknął go w płapce ziemych kolców i zniszczył. Psyho po odnaleźeniu Pola Białych Koni, zniszczył klona Rainbowa, nie męczył się zbytnio, bo przecież jest teraz 5 razy silniejszy.... Nikt nie wie jak, ale Rainbow dostał się na Madagaskar Numer Dwa. Lemury mieszkające tam uwierzyły, że klon Juliana jest ich prawdziwym władcą. Ale dzięki Epoce Lodowcowej, pozbył się ich wszystkich, a Julian II nie stanowił dla niego żadnego problemu. Klon Gresha w formie Century jadł sobie Wielkie Muchy w Jaskini Wielkich Much. Julian, używając oślepiającego pioruna, przegonił tego pająka*. Gresh tworząc jezioro lawy, spalił klona Metelicafuna. Metalicafun przyzwał wielką falę i utopił klona TDT. Po pokonaniu klonów wszyscy znów zanużyli się w głębię tunelu za lustrem. Na końcu tunelu był portal... *Pająki nie lubią światła Rozdział czwarty: W innym wymiarze Po przejściu przez portal Uberherosi znaleźli się w zainfekowanym obszarze. Było tam mnóstwo zmutowanych Ipków i mrocznych istot. TDT od razu stwierdził, że gdzieś tu jest siedlisko Giga Dongory - ciemność i mrok nie stanowiły problemu dla Mrocznego Uberherosa. Przeciwnie, on mógł wyczuć to na odległość. Wtedy napadły ich zmutowane Ipki. Okazały się potężniejsze od tych przedszkolaczków, którzy nie wiedieli, który koniec lancy służy do nabijania na niego wrogów. Przeciwnie - byli nieepodziewanie potężni! Nawet ci Herosi zaczęli szybko przegrywać. Sytuacja już wydawała się stracona, gdy nagle Wielki wpadł na pomysł, by znów połączyć moce wszystkich bóstw. Zrobili to w pośpiechu, a z jarzącego się światła wybiegły stworzenia, które podeszły do Herosów i od tej pory wspomagały ich w walce. Każdy otrzymał jednego: Psycho - Koń Wojenny Wszechmocnego (Szarżuje na wroga miażdżąc go kopytami) Gresh - Smoczątko Kuleku (Zionie ogniem, podpalając wszstko) Wielki - Orzeł Areacha (Spada na wroga i nawet, jeśli uderzenie go nie zabiło, porywa go do swego gniazda) Metallicafun - Rekin Filii (Wyskakuje i pożera wroga, atak bez ostrzeżenia) Julian - Gargulec Ghurry (Łapie dwóch wrogów i rozszarpuje ich na strzępy) Rainbow - Niedźwiedż Polarny Iccera (Podbiega do wroga, łapie go, po czym rzuca nim w resztę) TDT - Młody Zaknel Haniagiha (Rozkopuje podziemia, tworząc trzęsienie ziemi) Od tej pory mogli je wzywać kiedy tylko chcieli, grając Chacka ChaCacka CaChacka. Z pomocą zwierząt rozgonili wroga, i zagłębili się dalej w czeluściach złego świata. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że głęboko w mrocznych grotach czeka ich.... Czeka ich legendarny Diamentowy Hoshipon Metallicafun wiedział, że oznacza to kłopoty więc wypił swą rumiankową kawe o smaku LEGO i szedł w głąb jaskiń lecz zamiast końca znalazł prawie martwego Ipkopsa - Meh - Mówił TDT - I co z tego - Rozbijamy obóz - Przerwał Metallicafun - Mam pytanie - Mówił Julian - Czemu tu nie ma kobitek? -Może dla tego, że ta jaskinia chce nas zabić?! -krzyknął rozdrażniony TDT po czym stworzył wokół siebie kamienną kopułę, by trochę ochłonąć. "Rozbijmy tu mały obóz, by przetrwać noc" powiedział Wielki. "Racja" powiedział TDT zza swojej kopuły. Rozbili obóz i poszli spać. Około godzinę później pośrodku obozu pojawił się duch Mighty Sory. "Musicie zniszcyć Giga Dongorę i uciekać stąd!" powiedziała. "Czemuż?" spytał Julian. "Ponieważ czas leci tu szybciej, każdy dzień, który tu spędzicie to miesiąc na ziemiach Patapedii."."Czemuż" Julian spytał again. "A bo ja wiem?!?" odrzekła Sora, po czym zniknąła. "TDT, wiesz gdzie jest Dongora?" spytał Wielki. "Czekajcie..." powiedział w skupieniu "...Na Mrocznym Polu Mrocznych Mroczniaków". Ruszyli tam natychmiast, pokonując hordy wrogich oddziałów i otkrywając kolejne sekrety mrocznego świata. Gdy dotarli w końcu do Zwykłego Pałacu Niezwykłości Giga Dongora jadł stek z Barloga. Zdenerwował się tym, że Herosi przerwali mu obiad, więc natychmiast się na nich rzucił. Jednak oni dali sobie z nim radę (Rainbow nawet złamał mu nogę). Lecz niestety, gdy Dongora upadł, przygniótł nogi Metalicafuna. TDT od razu podniósł olbrzyma kolcami, lecz nogi jego towarzysza były zmiażdżone. Co najgorsze, nikt w ich drużynie nie wiedział, jak stworzyć nowe kości. Nagle wtedy pojawił się duch Pingreka i uleczył Metalicafuna, a potem zniknął. Ciało Dongory znikęło, a na jego miejscu pojawił się portal do prawdziwego świata. Nie myśląc długo, Herosi przeszli przez portal i wrócili do Sir Stone'a. Był na nim wielki wykrzyknik. "No jak długo ja tak czekać na was mogę? Kilka miesięcy was nie było, zacząłem się nudzić. " - powiedział Sir Stone. "To przez tą infekcję." powiedział TDT. "Tam czas płynie szybciej. " "Wiem. Ok, mam dla was kilka zadań, które dadzą mi możliwość, abym wam trochę pomógł. " "Co mamy zrobić?" "Musicie zniszczyć Zamek Sprawiedliwości. Wyzwala on moc, która może zniszczyć świat. " "To wszystko?" zapytał Gresh "Lawa i ogień zrobią to w kilka sekund!" "Zamek jest chroniony wieloma zaklęciami. Nie dacie rady zrobić tego pojedynczo. Potrzebujecie współpracy" "Spoko, nie będzie problemu!" stwierdził Psycho. "Może i nie, ale musicie zrobić jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Najpierw zamknijcie Srebrnego Hoshipona w Zakazanym Naczyniu. Dzięki temu Zakazane Naczynie będzie mogło zregenerować się. Poza tym, musicie ZNISZCZYĆ Arcybiesy, nie tylko pokonać je, przekonać Mrocznego Hoshipona, aby mnie uleczył i przynieść mi napój z Innego Naczynia, które jest w Śmierdzących Potłuczonych Górach. " "No, teraz to dałeś nam co robić." powiedział Wielki Patapon. "Wiem, ale dzięki temu odzyskam swoją moc kontroli czasu. Przyda się wam podczas walk. Wiecie, kiedyś byłem Mahoponem Czasu. Może ktoś zna prawdziwą legendę o Bohaterach Pataponów. " "A więc wyruszajmy na ten piknik! " krzyknął Julian. Herosi wędrowali przez rozległe tereny .wkońcu zamkneli Hoshipona w naczyniu.NAGLE wypłynoł z niego Arcybies Ipik wielki, Bustwo ipków.-Ja znam tgo gościa! powiedział Julian. Poniewarz Julian w przeszłości za czasu romansu z Karlottą podał jej do picia kieliszek z arcybiesem ipikiem.-Tylko ty morzesz go zniszczyć! krzyknął TDT. Julian rozwalił ducha jednym cienciem.Wtedy ciało ducha przeobraziło się w herosa TATEPONA. . . . Ten bez słowa się do nich przyłączył. Po czym zniszczyli Arcybiesy jednym, potężnym ciosem. Skoro przy Naczyniu, zamkęli w nim Srebrnego Hoshipona. "Ale Arcybiesy będą mnie gnębić" powiedział. "Może nie zauważyłeś, ale ich tam nie ma" powiedział Wielki. Następnie udali się do Zamku Sprawiedliwości. "Atakujmy po kolei, najpierw ja, potem Rainbow, potem TDT itd." rzekł Wielki. To niestety nic nie dało, więc Herosi przywołali swoje "zwierzaczki", kazali im atakować i włączyli swoje Hero Mode'y. Potężne zaklęcie, które chroniło fortecę, pękło, a Herosi nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, atakowali dalej, Zamek znikł natychmiast. W okolicy kręcił się Mroczny Hoshipon. "Jeżeli uleczysz Sir Stone'a, damy ci 150 gwiezdnych okruchów i pozwolimy, raz w miesiącu zabić nas" powiedział Wielki. "Lubię gwiezdne okurchy i cierpienie innych.... Wiem, że po śmierci się odrodzicie, ale perspektywa zabijania was, sprawi mi przyjemność. Zgadzam się" odpowiedział. "My musimy jeszcze zniszczyć Inne Naczynie i zdobyć z niego sok, ty idź do naszego obozu, spotkamy się tam." powiedział TDT. Po czym wyruszyli do Śmierdzących Potłuczonych Gór.Znaleźli tam Inne Naczynie, było wściekłe, nikt nie wie czemu. Herosi przywali swoje zwierzaki, użyli "Lemurgedonu" (przywzanie) i innych bajeranckich bajerów, dzięki czemu walka zjęła jedynie 10 min. Ale była tak spektakularna, potężne orły i rekiny, wybuchy, tornada, płomienie i lemury, które zadawały bardzo silne ciosy. To było coś wspaniałego. I wrócili do obozu. "Jesteście... Czekałem na was." powiedział Sir Stone. "Tak, jesteśmy. Chociaż właściwie to nie mogłeś nie czekać. Jesteś kamieniem. Ale nieważne. " Odpowiedział TDT. "Co mamy zrobić teraz?" "Każcie Mrocznemu Hoshiponowi uleczyć mnie" odpowiedział kamień. Mroczny Hoshipon spełnił prośbę. "Dobrze... Teraz oblejcie mnie POŁOWĄ napoju z Innego Naczynia". Uberherosi zrobili to. "Reszty, na Wszechmogącego, nie tykajcie! " "Dlaczego?" Zapytał Wielki Patapon? "To może was zniszczyć... Trzeba wielkiej mocy, aby utrzymać działanie tego napoju..." wtedy Psycho, ciągnięty ciekawością, wlał kilka kropel napoju do własnego flakonika. Nikt tego nie zauważył, bo nagle z Sir Stone'a zaczęła emitować wielka energia... Potem zobaczyli Mahopona. "Sir Stone... to ty?" zapytał TDT. "Tak, ale brak mi sił... Podajcie mi resztę napoju." Gresh podał Mahoponowi napój. Mahopon to wypił. Momentalnie poczuł wielką energię, która w niego wstąpiła. "Dobrze... teraz wyruszam." "Ale... mówiłeś, że nam pomożesz!" zaprotestował Gresh. "Wiem." odpowiedział Mahopon. Wtedy wszystko się zatrzymało. Herosi spostrzegli, że nie mogą się ruszyć z miejsca. "O, naiwniacy... Myśleliście, że naprawdę wam pomogę? Moja historia jest prawdziwa, ale Wszechmogący nie wie wszystkiego, nigdy go nie znosiłem i mam zamiar zająć jego miejsce! A wy robiliście wszystko, aby mi pomóc!" "Nie dasz rady! Wszechmogący może wszytko!" krzyknął Psycho. "Tak? To poproś go, aby uwolnił was. Nic się nie stanie, bo jest teraz bardzo słaby. Zamek Sprawiedliwości podtrzymywał siłę jego, jego dzieci i was, teraz z każdą sekundą trudniej będzie używać wam swoich mocy, oczywiście na razie nie słabniecie, bo zatrzymałem czas. Sok z Innego Naczynia daje niewyobrażalną energię, której nie moglibyście opanować wy, ale ja mam do tego dość siły! A Srebrny Hoshipon zaczyna być taki jak Arcybiesy, bo nie ma kto wciągać złych mocy, które emituje Naczynie! Niedługo będzie mi poddanym Srebrnym Arcybiesem! Ha ha ha ha ha! Żegnajcie, spotkamy się wtedy, gdy Wszechmogący nie będzie żył, a ja osiągnę władzę!" Wtedy zniknął. Psycho zrozumiał, że odblokował czas, ale dopiero wtedy, jak sam się oddalił. Uberherosi poszli do kuźni, aby przygotować broń... Poza Greshem. Podniósł flakonik, który zgubił Psycho i wypił sok z Innego Naczynia. Rozdział piąty: Gresh-Dranula Herosi wyszli z kuźni, ale przed obozem czekała na nich Darantula. Spostrzegli, że nie ma wśród nich Gresha. "Pająku! Co zrobiłeś z Greshem!?" krzyknął Metallicafun, szykując się do ataku. Wtedy Darantula wycelowała swój kolec w siebie. "Niemożliwe... To ty, Gresh?" zapytał TDT. Darantula z rezygnacją pokiwała głową. "Wielki, ponoć jesteś geniuszem, co mamy robić?" spytał Psyho. "Jesteśmy na Patapedii, tak? Więc nasza historia jest tylko sekfencją przycisków na klawiaturze i częścią kodu projektu Darwin...". "CO?" przerwli mu Julian i Rainbow. "Ech... My nie istniejmy, jesteśmy zbitką liter i znaków oraz powstajemy dzięki wyobraźni użytkowników Patapon Fanclub Wiki." odpowidział Wielki. "Acha... Nic nie czaje." powiedział Julian. "Nieważne. Jeżeli dostniemy się do kodu strony, będziemy mogli zrobić co tylko chcemy. Możemy sprawić, że Thorin Dębowa Tarcza będzie miał żelazną tarczę, że Julian będzie miał IQ równe IQ Mari Skłodowskiej-Curi. Możemy sprawić, że Gresh stanie się znów zwykłym Centuroponem, możemy sprawić, że Sir Stone się nawet nie narodzi.". "Brzmi zbyt pięknie. Co trzeba zrobić?" spytał z niedowierzaniem Metallicafun. "Trzeba wytworzyć wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni..." zaczął Wieki "...przywiemy nasze zwierzaki, użyjemy Lemurgedonu i , używając wszystkiego co mamy, wycelujemy w jeden punkt.". "Bezpieczna i bardzo pomocna, mała wyrwa, 50%, a koniec świata 50%, zgadłem?" zadrwił Psycho. "No... mniej więcej." odpowiedział ogromny Cannogabang. "A co tam, zaryzykujmy! Jeśli nie spróbujemy, Sir Stone na 100% przejmie kontrolę nad światem, a jeżeli spróbujemy jest 50% szans, że to mu się nie uda." powiedział Psycho. Herosi przyzwali zwierzaki i użli Lemurgedonu i uderzyli w jeden punkt. Ale zaświeciło tylko światło, takie jak przy pojawianiu się Sir Stone'a i zwierzaczków. Tym razem zza światła wyszła mała Wondabarappa. "Witajcie. Mam na imię Sora" powiedziała. "Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że też nie jesteś zła, jak Sir Stone?" spytał podejrzliwie Wielki. "Sir Stone? Zły? To najuczciwsza osoba, jaką znam. Wszystko co połą czenie waszych mocy może stworzyć, jest dobre. Czy Sir Stone spotkał jakiego kolwiek złego typa?" spytała Sora. "Hmm... Mroczny Hoshipon twierdzi, że go uleczył." odparł TDT. "To bardzo nie dobrze.... Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie namieszał mu w głowie?" powiedziała Wonparapappa z niepokojem. "Ale my wiemy jak to odkręcić, czy jesteś na tyle potężna, aby otworzyć wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni?" spytał Wielki. "No pewnie!" mówiąc te słowa otworzyła niewielką wyrwę. Herosi weszli do niej i zaczęli zmieniać kod tej histroii. Weszli w zakładkę "Sir Stone" i zobaczyli tam napis : "Umysł zainfekowny złymi mocami. Kliknij, aby pobrać Avasta.". KLICK! Potem weszli w zakładkę "Gresh Centurapon" napis: "Ciało zainfekowane napojem Innego Naczynia. Kliknij, aby pobrać program zmieniający Draantule w Centurapony" KLICK! Następnie wrócili do domu i razem z Sorą i Sir Stone'm, żyli w pokoju. Aż do czasu... Gdy na patapedie przybył wirus i złe moce które opanowały kedyś Sir Ston'a,wtedy zaczeły zmieniać nagłów ki w patapedi, zaczeły opanowywać komentarze, wprowadzając w nich błędy ortagraficzne!Żaden z herosów nie mógł nic poradzić , Gresh TDT i inni walczyli z wirusem jednak nic go niepowstrzymało. Wtedy Tatepon wziął do ręki miecz Castram +20 i tarcze pandemonium + 17 i wessał demona do artykułu o arcy pandarze, powiedział w tedy swoje pierwsze słowo: a m a s z ! ! ''od teraz przestał być odludkiem i zaczą mówić,- myślałem że jest niemy, powiedział Psycho. -Jestem głóchy żekł Tatepon.-żart.. Po pokonaniu wirusa Herosi wrócili do Obozu. Pośrodku obozu, obok miejsca, gdzie leżał Sir Stone Herosi zobaczyli zapłakaną Sorkę. "Hej. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że coś ci smęci makówkę, co ci jest?" spytał Julian. "Może...szloch...nie zauważyłeś, ślepaku...szloch, że Sir Stone zniknął." odparła Sorka. "Ty.... Faktycznie...." odpowiedział Julek. "A widziałaś coś, kogoś?" spytał TDT. "Nie...szloch...w jednej chwili czytałam jego napis, potem coś czarnego pojawiło mi się przed oczami, a jak znikęło to Sir Stone'a już nie było.". "Wiem, że go lubiłaś, ale żeby aż tak płakać, przecież to był twój znajomy, tak?" spytał TATEPON. "Nie, jedyna rodzina, jaka mi została, rodzice zginęli z ręki Zigotonów, a to mój jedyny wujek...". -Nie możemy siedzieć bezczynnie!,poawiedział TDT.-Racja, ktoś ma pomysł?Zapytał Psycho.Julek podniusł rękę,-Co mas pomysł?Tak!-powiedział Julek.-A mianowicie taki że możemy wyszkolic ptaki, zamknońć je w klatkach,a po 20 latach je wycionkgnąć i pozwolić im zrobić fajny cukierkowy samolot, w którym będą szukać Sir Ston'e!(Facepalm)-może ktoś mondrzejszy?-Gresh?-nie.-mam pomysła,powiedział Tatepon.-jest ryzykowny, ale się opłaci.-Dobrze jest taki:Mus imy iść do krainy starych komentarzy,ty, Gresh i Psycho.Inni pójdą do zamku Admina.W krainie zappomnianych komentarzy, musicie znaleść ten który opisuje Stworzenie Patapedi tam jest link do silnika, a tam...-Spis wszystkich stron!powiedział Psycho.-Dokładnie!A my zapytamy admina jak możemy dostać się do panelu głównego.-Ale pamientajcie!Różne niebezpieczeństwa na was czekają!-Ruszamy!!Tak oto herosi otrzymali kolejną misję.... Rozdział szósty: Decyzja Sir Stone W drodze do krainy zapomnianych komentarzy musieli poraz kolejny przejść przez Góry Lodowatych Pierdów - Mam dość tych gór - Narzekał Tatepon - Cicho - Syknął TDT. Gdy tak szli zauważyli, że w krzakach coś jest podeszli a tam był list od Sir Stone'a do Sory a brzmiał tak: "Kochana Soro wiem, że to dziwne prosić cię o pomoc ale mam problem otóż od kilku dni gonią mnie Ipki mam dość powoli zaczynam się męczyć dlatego rozdzieliłem się na 3 części Sir Marmura Sir Granita i mnie. Wiem, że mi pomożesz więc dopilnuj aby najpotężniejszy z tych Herosków przeszedł na naszą strone radze ci wybierać z Metallicafun'a, TDT i tego Wielkiego wiem, że mi pomożesz i pamiętaj kiedyś zostaniesz Panią Świata"- I tu się urywa - Powiedział Psycho - Słabo Sora to zdrajca - Odpowiedział Gresh - Wiedziałem, że ktoś jeszcze mnie uważą za najpotężniejszego - Mówił Metallicafun - Nie mów hop póki nie przeskoczysz - Upomiał go Tatepon. Ale porzucając wątpliwości przeszli przez góry i ostatnią przeszkodą była (oprócz Sory) Dżungla Wiecznego Bana... W drodze do wspominianej dżungli, Sorka ciągle powtarzała: "Ale ja z wami współpracuję!". "Ty się już zdrajczynio nie udzielaj." uciszył ją Psycho. "Ale ja wam mówiłam, wszystko co wasze moce tworzą, jest dobre. Zwierzaki wam pomagają, Sir Stone powiedział, gdzie są klony, a ja otworzyłam dla was wyrwę w czasie i przestrzeni...." broniła się Sora. "To było chyba czasoprzestrzeń..." powiedział Julian. "...Nieważne, mi chodzi o to, że to co wy kreujecie (tworzycie) jest dobre, i będzie takie dopóki nie doświadczy złych mocy!" powiedziała. "Tak? To skąd ten list od Sir Stone'a?" spytał ironicznie TDT. "List od mojego wujka. Ta teoria ma dwie wielkie dziury. Pierwsza, kamień nie może napisać listu, geniusze. A nawet jeśli, napisałby go on, ta wiadomość byłaby napisana innym charakterem pisma, mój wujek nie pisze tak ładnie!" rzekła do TDT. "Coś w tym jest, a druga dziura?". "Jest tam napisane: "od kilku dni gonią mnie Ipki mam dość powoli zaczynam się męczyć", jakim cudem kamień może się zmęczyć?" odparła. "Wielki, co tak cicho siedzisz?" spytał Julian. "Myślę.... A co jeśli powrócił Mroczny Hoshipon? Sora twierdzi, że coś czarnego śmignęło jej przed oczami, mamy dowód pierwszy. Dowód drugi, ten list. Zanim Hoshipon stał się złym charakterem, ja i Mroczny przyjaźnilismy się...." odp arł. "I co z tego?" spytał Rainbow. "To, że byliśmy dobrymi kolegami, i wiedziałem, jak on pisze. Ten list wygląda dokładnie tak, jakby napisał go Mroczny."odpowiedział Wielki. -Jeśli myślicie że to mroczny hoshipon to pewnie tak jest.powiedział Rainbow.-Szliśmy do krainy komentarzy znaleść Sir Ston'a teraz idziemy go ODNALEŚĆ!.powiedział Julian(Facepalm).-Więc ruszajmy!Krzyknął ochoczo Wielki.Tak szli i szli i szli.... Aż nagle coś porwało Wielkiego , Metallicafun'a i Tatepona.-Co to?Spytał Julek? i to coś nagle go wciągneło na korone drzewa.Resztę herosów też.A był to IPGORYL.Przywiązał do drzewa herosów (oraz Sorę).-RATUNKU! Krzyczeli herosi jeden po drugim.A ipgoryl mówił tylko:Knebel!na tydzień!W końcu Psycho zorientował się że są w patapedi(....) Więc zapodał:-Hej Gotylku?Wiesz że patapedia to wolna strona! my mamy niepodległość!W tem cała dżungla rozpłyneła się razem z Ipgorylem. Nieżle!Kto by się spodiewał że niebędiemy musieli z nim walczyć?Zapytał Tatepon. Grunt że dotarliśmy saskrzeczała sorka.Wielki choryzont spowijała mgła, wszędie roiło się od kartek....Musimy tylko znaleść ten jeden z linkiem do silnika.... Zaczeły się poszukiwania.... Roiło się od kartek z różnymi linkami. "Wiem co trzeba zrobić!" zaczęła Sora "Nie wiem, ktora to kartaka, ale mogę sprawić, że ta właściwa stanie się niezniszczalna! Wtedy potpalimy resztę i po sprawie.". Herosi wykonali polecenie Sorki i znaleźli tę kartkę. Gdy jej dotkięto, otworzył się portal do wskazanej strony. Weszli tam i wśród tysięcy Zamonianych Komentarzy, dało się dostrzec Sir Stone'a. Na nim był napis: "Nie podchodźcie, to pulapka!". Gdy Psycho przeczytał te słowa pojawił się Mroczny Hoshipon i rzekł:.... -No nareszcie!-jesteście.Sir Ston'e w tedy (napisał)- uciekajcie! sam sobie poradzę! -Nie uratujemy cię .Powiedział Gresh.I skoczył na hosipona ze swą włócznią.A ten nawet nie drgnął.-Dobra koniec tej zabawy!-macie kamyk.Wtedy rzucił Sir Ston'a w stronę herosów.-A i jeszcze jedno, zabiorę sobię tych przyjemniaczków.Mówiąc to oplótł Tatepona i Gresha jakimiś dziwnymi mackami, i wrzucił ich do klatki.-Ratunku!Krzyczeli.-Przegiołeś! krzyknął Metallicafun.I pozostali herosi rzucili się na niego.on jednak wytworzył portal który ich wessał i wyrzucił na stronie "''Allegro". Herosi będący na Allegro wyruszyli na Patapedię. To jest tak, że każda strona jest jak wyspa. Porzeba specjalenej łodzi by dostać cię do odpowiedniego linka. "Mam dziwny pomysł." zaczął Wieki "Możliwe, że nasze zwierzaki mogą się, że tak powiem "połączyć", czyli jeśli przyzwiemy je wszystkie, zamienią się w łódź, albo coś tam innego.". Pomysł Wielkiego znów okazał się dobrym. Wyruszyli na Patapedię. Gdy dotarli pobiegli szybko do Krainy Zapomnianych Komentarzy. Ale ta kraina już zniknęła. Na jej miejscu była tylko ciemna przepaść. Z jej środka dobiegały krzyki Tatepon i Gresha "Pomocy!". Herosi, dzięki Orołowi Wielkiego znaleźli się tam prawie natychmiast. Znaleźli tam związanch Tatepona i Umbra.PNG|Umbra Żywiołak cienia.PNG|Sługi Umbry, Żywiołaki Cienia Gresha. Zabrali ich na powierzachnię. Jak tylko wyszli, spotkali Mrocznego Hoshipona. "Poznajcie Umbrę." powiedział. Mówiąc to z odchłaci wyleciał wielki ciemny stwór. "Umbra nie jest stworzona z cieni. Cienie są stworzone z Umbry. Żwiołaki Cienia, jej sługi, tworzy ich tysiące.". Herosi walczyli , ale broń przechodziła przez potwora jak przez mgłę.Nie wspominając już o małych żywiołakach.W tedy nadszedł przełom, Julek POMYŚLAŁ!!!Główkował długo , lecz wymyślił że wszyscy herosi łącząc umjejętności , zwierzaki , heromode i broń, mogą stworzyć coś w rodzaju wielkiego Armagedonu.Julek powiedział o swoim planie.Wtedy , herosi przywołali zwierzaki , włączyli hreomode , aktywowali umiejętności i rzucili broń wtedy.... Stało się cały świat zabłyszczał w kolorze słońca a ziemia rozzstąpiła się.Pokonali Hoshipona i Umbrę lecz stracili broń.... JULJAN!!!!!!!! Obódzili się na wyspie obok nich leżała ich broń wyczyszczona i naostrzona zwierzaki bawiły się do okoła - To już koniec? - Spytał Metallicafun - Chyba tak - Odparł TDT - Ha! Zero zła! - Wykrzknął Psycho - Zło zawsze będzie istnieć - Mówił Metallicafun - Nawet gdy nam się wydaje że nie ma ono jest i czeka - Racja gdzie jest światło, tam zawsze będzie i mrok, ale na razie się nie ujawnił, więc się cieszmy - powiedział dokończył Wielki - Fajny monolog - Powiedział Rainbow - To co teraz? - Spytał Wielki - Teraz...Czekamy - Odpowiedział Metallicafun. I tak kończy się kolejny rozdział w tej EPICKIEJ historii ~ Metallicafun thumb|left|Logo gry (czy co to tam jest) Po ciąg dalszy zapraszam tutaj Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części) Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Postacie Patapon: Patapedia